Halo: One In The Chamber:Part Three
by G-Unit Soldier9
Summary: Marines are patched up and resting for the next battle as the Chief is released and the ship is taken hostage.(sorry about the last story, too much profanity! Not so much in this one!)


Sorry about the chapter two, I accidentally put chapter 1 and 2 in one! Wont make that mistake again! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Time to kick some ASS!  
  
22:38 hours  
  
"AAARRGH! OWW! OH, MAN!? HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS, MAN!" shouts of pain and agony rang through the medic's chamber as the wounded Marines were being stitched up. This was particularly disappointing to the Commander as he entered the room. Without warning the Commander's voice rang throughout the chamber carrying insults and curses throughout it.  
"What the hell happened out there Marines!? I don't understand how you can't understand a simple order! I told you dumb-asses to get your guns up and to take cover! Not start pumping any alien you see full of lead! We did escape this battle, but we did not win it! We fled that battle! In fact, one of the only Marines I noticed doing his job out there was the Sergeant! And look at him now!" The Commander pointed over to a corner where the Sergeant was sitting with a grin on his face being injected with a green substance to cure the radiation that had surged through his body when he had been hit with the E.M.P. from a Convenent weapon. One of the Marines noted and stated, "He don't look so good to me Sir." The Commander harshly replied while his nose almost touched the Marine's,  
"You wouldn't have noticed or did notice the first damn injury on the field, Marine! Now, I was not particularly impressed with your performance out there so I suggest you cut the shit and pull yourself together! And all you other Marines, you did your job well and you will be going back into battle, tonight! So I suggest you all get a good rest and a good meal before the battle! And be sure you remember your manners when you meet the Chief out there, because he will be released, tonight! Dismissed!"  
With this every Marine's voice in the group of 47 rang through the chamber with shouts of ambition and excitement, for the Chief was to be released and would battle alongside the Marines in the fierce battle that was to come in just three hours time, or was it?  
*  
24:02 hours  
  
Harrrrrrrrr, hooooooo! Harrrrrrrrr, hoooooooo! This was the sound coming pretty much every Marine sleeping soundly in the resting bay. The fierce war of the Convenent and Soccom II was to arrive in two hours time, or so they thought. While all the other Marines were asleep, the Chief was being awakened and removed from his capsule to train, or as the Commander called it, 'Stretch after his long rest.' "Releasing in ten, nine, eight," The control man continued the count down as the commander turned to proceed to the room in which the Chief was to be released in. The Commander was very tense and excited to see the great Louis Harper, since he had only ever met him at the beginning of World War 3, before he was put into 'The Suit'. The commander arrived in the chamber with the Sergeant at his side with only four seconds remaining before the cryogenic seal would be broken, his heart racing in his chest.  
"...three, two, one, zero." There was a great hissing sound as the as a great cloud of hydrogen gas was released from both sides of the capsule breaking the seal. The Commander's heart skipped a beat as The Chief opened his eyes, sat up, raised his hand and waved his hand once before standing up and stepping out of the capsule onto the open floor of the Soccom II battleship. He walked over to the Commander and offered his hand in greeting. The Commander took it without hesitation, and without a word. The Sergeant marveled at the sight before him. He had never expected to meet the great Louis Harper, but now he had. A great towering man with a steel suit in the color of bronze, with a helmet covering his entire face with a visor in front of his eyes for maximum visibility. But suddenly, the Commander and Sergeant, in all their triumph, were swept from their feet as sparks shot from every direction and the alarm sounded. At that instant hundreds of Convenent warriors came flowing into the chamber. The terrible reality suddenly shot through the Commander's mind. He thought the Convenent ships docked with the Soccom and began invading. But there was one thing The Chief, the Commander and the Sergeant all knew, it was time to kick some ass.  
  
P.S.- Ummmmm... bah! I'll write more later. Until then, I hope you like! 


End file.
